At your service
by MissCullen90
Summary: Isabella Swan gets a job as a personal assistant to the executive director at Cullen Inc. The attraction is there, but will it develope into love? AU-all human, Carlisle/Bella. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

The first rays of sunshine emerged from between the trees in the horizon. It was 5 am in the morning and I was on my way to my new work. It was going to take some time getting used to this, I had never been much of a morning person. Still, I pushed the accelerator even further down on the Volvo S60, eager to get there in time. The purr from the engine increased and I smiled, I sure loved this car, unfortunately it wasn't mine but my father's. I sighed, knowing it would take a long time before I could afford something like this.

The job I'd gotten was as a personal assistant to the executive director of Cullen Inc., probably the single biggest coorporation in the US. What they were actually doing I had no idea, just that they were big, as in REALLY big.

Flashback

I was really nervous and the sterile interior inside the waiting room at Cullen Inc. main office in Seattle didn't help. Still I couldn't help but be a little proud that I had gotten this far, I mean there had to be some sort of thinning before the interviews. At least I'd passed that one. I was sitting there nervously twisting my hands and fingers, waiting for my turn when a woman emerged from one of the offices calling out "Isabella Swan".

"Please call me Bella", I said walking up to meet her, stretching my hand out towards the woman for her to shake it.

"I'm Victoria" she said while taking my hand. "Victoria Miller. I'm responsible for the staff in the personal service department, which is the one mr Cullen's assistant will belong to."

With that she turned her back against me and walked into the office again. I followed her in since she has not told me otherwise and it seemed the appropriate thing to do. She stopped just inside the door, waiting for me to pass through it and shut it behind me. The office almost had the same cold furnishing as the waiting room, apart from the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Vistoria sat down in the desk chair behind it and signed for me to take a seat in an armchair situated in front of her.

"So, Isabella…" Victoria said indifferently. "I see that you have no previous experience of housekeeping?"

"No but, ehm, I'm quite tidy of me, not that I've got OCD or anything but I just like to keep my surroundings clean and neat. I mean I guess I'm pretty much like ordinary people, just a bit.. ehrm, tidier? I mean I like to clean but it's not like it's a hobby or anything I just…"

I silenced when I saw Victorias gaze on me, she could just as well have asked me if I was dropped on my head when I was a baby. Nice one Bella, I thought, mentally slapping myself. Verbal filter shutdown.

"How's you experience with cooking?" Victoria asked.

"I'm good at cooking, so that won't be a problem. When it comes to the schedule manager part I can't really say anything else but that I'm a fast learner."

"I'm sure you are" Victoria said scribbling down something at a paper, looking utterly bored with the whole situation.

"How is you work situation now?"

I blushed, confessing that I didn't have one. Victoria muttered something under her breath and adds yet another note to the paper in front of her. She opened one of the drawers in her desk and took out a file. After taking a quick glance inside it at something she shut it again.

"I see that you live in Forks yourself, do you have a car that you'll be able to drive to work?"

"I have" I said, not wanting to go into specifics about whose the car actually was.

"Good" she said. "Just in case."

I mentally snorted. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen.

"Just one last question then." Victoria said. "Why do you think we should hire you as mr Cullen's assistant?"

"Well, I'm very good at organizing things and I love to cook. I see myself as a service person and I have no problems spending time with people, no matter who they are. I know that I haven't had any jobs like this before but there's got to be a first for everything, right?"

"Indeed" Victoria mumbled and wrote something at the paper on her desk. She gave me a critical glance before she began talking.

"Well I don't believe I have any more questions for you now. We'll be in touch with you before the weekend if you get the job."

I raised from my chair and shook Victorias hand once again before walking out of the office, shutting the door behind me. Well that went well, one less job to worry about getting. I sighed and pushed the elevator button.

End of flashback

From the beginning I had never even thought that I would be called to an interview. The job was way out of my league, so you can imagine my surprise when they'd called a few days later saying that I had gotten the job, wondering when I could start. Now?

The job included taking care of business at mr Cullen's house, keeping his schedule in order and making the meals. I had never had a profession even remotely close to this, which made me a bit nervous. I was a good chef but the other things I had no whatsoever experience with. I had over the past few days actually wondered if they might have taken me for someone else, mixed me up with one of the other candidates, but I wasn't going to complain. The salary was good and I desperately needed the money to be able to go to college.

I was brought back to reality when I registered the large gates that emerged further down the road. I had entered a road surrounded by woods, and was now quite far away from any kind of civilization. This must be it, I thought. No other person in Forks could need that kind of protection or seclusion. When I was at the gates I still could not see the house, the road continued further out of my sight.

I stopped the car, turned of the engine and opened the door to step out. When I had both feet safely on the ground (I was a bit of a klutz and I had learned to take safety precautions to prevent accidents from happening) I searched the area around the gates for a communication panel or something similar to it. I found one and pushed a button that said visitors. The speaker started to hum and a few seconds later I heard a soft male voice saying "Yes?".

"Uhm, Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm supposed to start working here today."

"Right, I'll let you through. Just follow the road and you'll get to the house" the voice said again, and I heard a beep in the speaker at the same time as the gates began to open.

I went back to my car, shut the door and started the engine. I slowly pulled through the gates and continued on the road towards the house. After a couple of hundred meters the road took a sharp turn to the left and the woods opened up, revealing a beautiful two-stored house to me.

The panel was white and there was a giant open area in front of it where a sleek black mercedes was parked. The front door was big, made in oak and to be quite frank, a bit intimidating. I huffed irritable at myself. Pull it together Bella, you can do this.

Since I had no idea where to park my car I stopped right behind the mercedes and pulled the key out of the ignition. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, onto the gravel that covered every inch of the area in front of the house. Good thing I didn't wear high heels today, I thought, gravel and pumps has never been a good combo and with my clumsiness added to it, it could probably be lethal.

I closed the door and locked the car with my keys, before starting to ascend the stairs that led up to the house's entrance. I pulled the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to come and answer it. I guessed that a man with a house this size would have maids or butlers and I was expecting one of them to open the door.

I waited for a few minutes but noone answered the door. I became a bit irritated and pulled the bell again. Nothing happened. I was on my way pulling it once more when I heard footsteps inside the house coming towards the door.

Finally, I thought. I watched the doorhandle turn and prepared myself for being able to explain who I was. Unfortunately, when the door opened, all coherent thought left my mind in a whoosh.

Oh. My. God.

This is my first fanfic and I hope you will like it, please review! The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

My mind went totally blank when I laid eyes on the man that opened the door. Or should I say greek God? He was tall but not thin. He was muscular, although not too much, you could just discern the muscles through the white shirt he was wearing. He had blonde hair that was slightly wavy, and his eyes… Well his eyes were a piercing blue color and I found myself unable to look away from them. They were so clear yet not in an intimidating way, they were understanding and… Compassionate. Yes, that was the word. Compassionate.

Suddenly I realized that the man was looking at me with a humorous expression and I turned my gaze down towards the floor, blushing a deep crimson red. A nasty habit of mine, unfortunately there really wasn't anything I could do about it, or so I had found out over the years. I decided to break the awkward silence so I looked up at him saying "Hi".

"Hello" he said and his voice sounded as if it belonged to an angel. It was so melodic and soft, I realized this was the man I had talked to by the gates.

"I'm. ehrm, Bella." I said. "Swan."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." the blonde-haired man answered and gave me a small smile.

I gaped at him, unable to control my expression. _This_ was Carlisle Cullen. The Carlisle Cullen. I thought he would be old and bald, not young and handsome. And sexy. And handsome. Wait I already said that didn't I?

Shit, this was going to be a serious problem. I mean come on, after looking at him for half a minute I just wanted to ask him "your place or my place?". I'd never been attracted to a man this way before, and I didn't even know him. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

"So, shall we go inside?" he asked and made a gesture with his hand towards the inside of the house.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

I had to struggle to make my feet start moving but managed to take five steps so that I was standing inside of the house. He closed the door behind me and then offered to take my jacket. I felt my knees get weak and couldn't do anything but nod. He hung it on a hanger and put it away in a wardrobe next to the door. Until then I had not registered where I was but with mr Cullen busy hanging up my jacket I got a chance to check out my surroundings.

I was standing in a hallway with paintings hung on the walls. There was a small table next to an armchair along the right wall, and on the table was a lamp. Everything looked expensive, hell, it even smelled expensive!

"So" mr Cullen said, "perhaps I should give you a tour of the house, it would after all be good if you knew your way around here."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow questionally.

"Sure mr Cullen, that would be great" I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Damn, the effect his voice had on me was ridiculous!

"Perfect" he answered and his smile got bigger. "And please do call me Carlisle."

"Ok, mr C… Carlisle" I said, blushing again.

"Shall we?" Carlisle said, offering me his arm.

"Of course" I said and gladly took it.

As soon as our arms met I felt a jolt of electricity going from my arm throughout my whole body. I gasped and turned my head towards Carlisle to see if he felt it too. His face expression was unreadable but he had a slightly confused look to his eyes. I decided to leave it, for now.

We began walking and the first room we entered was the living room. It was so open, and in the middle was a big sofa with a table and a TV in front of it. The sofa looked really comfortable and I had to resist the urge just to run up to it and lay down to continue sleeping. It was, according to me, way too early to do anything. Although spending time with Carlisle was probably worth it.

"Well, this is, as you probably can see the living room" Carlisle said. "I don't spend too much time in here, unfortunately, since I work almost 24 hours a day. It is a nice room though. I wish I just had more time."

"I see" I said and smiled at him. "Don't we all."

He sighed and began walking again.

"I guess we do."

I cast a glance at Carlisle and for a moment his face looked so sad, I just wanted to hug him and tell him that whatever it was it would be alright. But the sadness disappeared as soon as he noticed I was looking at him and was replaced by a smile, unfortunately it didn't quite reach his eyes.

We walked through the house, he showing me all the rooms and telling me a bit about his daily routines. Breakfast at 5.30 am, going to work 6.30 am. Coming home from work 6.30 pm and dinner at 7.30 pm. It sounded like such a stilted life, I almost felt sorry for him. Although I did do a small internal happy dance when he told me he wasn't married. At least I wouldn't have to see him doing the things I wanted to do to him with someone else. Good thing.

He showed me where the door to his bedroom was, it was on the second floor just above the stairs. Fortunately we never went in to it. That would probably had been too much, at least for me, to handle without blushing, again.

When we came to the room next to his bedroom he stopped and opened the door. There was a bed inside it and a wardrobe, otherwise it was very spartan.

"Well this is your room, at least when it comes to sleeping" he said. "I'll show you your office when we go back downstairs again, it's right next to mine."

Oh right so this was my bedroom, at least it was close to Carlisle's. I guess that… Wait, what?! My bedroom?

"Uhm, sorry, my bedroom?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, I had requested that the assistant would live in the house, did Victoria not tell you that?"

"No she didn't" I said, feeling a bit stupid. Why hadn't she?

"Well I guess that puts you in a whole different situation, I understand if you don't want to take the job then, after all this was not the terms you agreed to work under."

He tried to say it indifferently but I thought I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"NO!" I practically shouted out, probably too quickly because he eyed me strangely. "It's fine really, I just wasn't prepared for it. I will have to go back home sometime during the day and pack a few bags, it's quite alright."

His smile returned and he looked pleased.

"I'm glad, I am actually in desperate need of help with the housekeeping."

I looked at him puzzled, the house was practically shining, there wasn't dust anywhere to be seen.

He laughed at my expression and explained that he'd had to hire a cleaning firm to clean the house before I came here. He couldn't have me getting allergic to dust.

Last of all he showed me the room I would work in. It was old fashioned with wood panels on the walls. The desk looked as if it was in oak and behind it was a black desk chair. It looked more fit for a boss than for a simple personal assistant.

"Well this is your office" he said. "I hope it's not too dull, I like old fashioned when I work and this used to be my office, before I restored the room I now use. You can replace the furniture, just tell me and I will help you with it."

"No, not at all, I love it" I said. "I've always had a thing for old-fashioned myself."

"Great, your computer will arrive during the day, if you need any help with it just tell me, I'll work from the house today."

"Oh" I said, surprised. "Do you often work from home?"

"Sometimes, it depends on what time of the year it is, what type of business contracts we are establishing etc. Although, I try to stay home more in the summer."

My mind quickly established that it was in fact summer now, and my heart skipped a beat. Summer equals more Carlisle.

"I guess we'll see each other a lot then" I said, smiling.

"I guess so" he said, smiled and winked at me before turning around and walking out of the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day! Also, a lot of people put my story on story alert which made me do a tiny happy dance (kind of like Jackson Rathbone's for those of you who have seen it)!

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

CPOV

I was sitting in my office typing on the computer when I heard a rustle in the room next to mine. My mind immediately went back to her. This was going to be a serious problem, she affected me like no one had ever done before. It was Alice's doing, I knew it. Victoria had been in charge of the interviews but Alice was the one who had chosen. She had been trying to hook me up with several girls for months now, and I guess this was a last desperate attempt.

Unfortunately it had worked. This girl had me on my knees, begging for more, just not literally. Yet. Alice knew I was weak for brunettes and Bella was The Brunette with a big B. She was smart, witty and made my knees go weak every time she blushed, which happened a lot. Fortunately I had been able to hide my feelings quite well so far, except for the wink I had directed at her when walking out of her office earlier. I'd winked! I never wink, ever.

On the bright side she didn't seem totally unaffected by me either, maybe we both were in the same situation? No, stop it Carlisle, wishful thinking. She's probably just nice to you because you're her employer. But what if…

I was brought of out my thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's me, Bella" the soft voice answered. God, I loved her voice.

"Why don't you come in, the door is unlocked."

The handle turned and Bella entered the room. I tried to compose myself and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" I said, standing up from my chair.

"Well, I was wondering what you would like for dinner today" she said, twisting her hands nervously. "I noticed that there needs to be some grocery shopping done and I just thought I should ask you first."

"That's very nice of you but I really have no idea, any suggestions?"

"Ehm, lasagna?"

"Sounds great" I said smiling. "I usually eat out after work but it'll be wonderful to have homemade food for once."

"Well I'm no super-chef but I do know how to make some mean lasagna" she stated, looking smugly at me.

"Bring it on."

"You know I will."

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing. Unfortunately the clock on the wall in my office rang four o'clock and Bella suddenly looked very stressed.

"You know I really should go grocery shopping" she said.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best."

An awkward silence followed until I remembered something.

"That's right, I've got the credit card for food purchases in my desk" I said while walking over to it, opening a drawer and taking out a jet-black card. "It slipped my mind earlier but I guess no would be a good time giving it to you, we wouldn't want you to have to pay for everything yourself now would we?"

I handed it to her and for a brief moment our hands touched. I felt the same spark as I had in the hallway earlier today and quickly withdrew my hand.

"Well I'll see you later" Bella said and started walking out of the room.

"Yeah, sure" I answered. "By the way, would you like to eat dinner with me later? It is after all you who has made it and it wouldn't be more than fair to let the artist enjoy her masterpiece."

She turned her head down blushing, muttering something under her breath before turning her gaze towards me.

"I would love to" she said and my heart skipped a beat. She wanted to eat dinner with me.

I knew it was nothing special but still I couldn't help but hope that she felt something for me too. It wasn't like a date, though hopefully I would be able to take her on one like that within a not too distant future.

"But it is quite essential that I get the ingredients to the food first" she continued "so I do really have to go."

"Of course, take your time, I often eat dinner quite late so there's no hurry. The 7.30 pm rule is for days when I don't work at home, not so much to make sure food is ready but that I get home at a somewhat descent time. I easily get caught up in work you see" I said, giving her an appologizing glance.

"Oh don't worry, that makes two of us"she said smiling. "If you need to reach me I'll have my cellphone on, I believe you already have the number?"

"Yes I do. Until later."

"Au revoir" she answered before walking out of my office.

Oh my God, this girl and french makes me think things I shouldn't think. Not about my personal assistant at least, that's for sure. I'm going to have a serious conversation with Alice later. The funny thing is that I don't know if I should thank her or curse her. I guess I'll have to figure that out when the time comes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's short but I tried to write as much as I could. I have a busy time ahead of me now with exams and stuff so I won't be able to update very often, though I will try once a week. Please review! They make me happy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

BPOV

The grocery store was empty, well except for me that is. But I suppose nothing else was to expect, I was after all in Forks. I sighed and pulled out a list from my pocket. The refridgerator had been completely empty, except for one bottle of sparkling water. This man desperately needed a woman in the house, someone who could take care of him. He was obiviously the type of person who neglected his own needs to fulfill others. I would just have to change that.

It didn't take me long to find the groceries, after all I had lived with my dad Charlie for several years now and he defenitely did not know how to cook. Frozen pizza was his idea of homemade food.

The girl by the cash machine had wnet to high school with me, Jessica Stanley. Her face looked confused at first but then realization dawned upon her.

"Bella" she said and smiled. "I didn't even know you still lived here. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Well I've been working in Port Angeles for the last year so I haven't really had time to do anything more than travel to work and, well, work."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sence. You always were the hardworking ambitious one."

She added the last statement bitterly, and looked down on the groceries.

"Well. I'm back in town now" I said, trying to ease the mood. "I actually got a job at mr Cullen's house, as his personal assistant."

I saw Jessica's head snap back in my direction. Uh oh. That was not good. If eyes could kill I would be stonecold dead by now. Jessicas eyes were pitch black and she looked at me with a sour expression.

"Oh, so it was _you_ who got the job. Almost every girl in Forks applied for it but noone got it. I can see why now, I guess we didn't have _the willingness_ he was looking for."

She snorted and pushed a button on the machine in front of her. I couldn't believe what she had just said, did she actually imply that I had slept with him to get the job? That was absolutely ridiculous. Not that I didn't want to, God did I want to. It was just that the idea of me doing anything like that to draw benefit from it repulsed me. It was an act of love, not egoism.

"That would be 46 $ and 45 cents" Jessica said stretching her hand out for the creditcard I held in my hand.

I gave it to her and got it back after just a few seconds, together with a reciet. Jessica remained quiet, no goodbye or any other polite phrases. I quickly packed the groceries in the bags and went out through the doors towards the car. My fingers trembled with anger when unlocking it and it took me three attempts to get the key into the ignition.

I tried to compose myself before I got back to the Cullen mansion, I didn't want Carlisle to see me like this. I had never been accused of anything so horrid before. Although I could understand why Jessica would be bitter for not getting the job, there was no need to jump to such conclusions.

As I drove up to the gates they opened automatically. Half a minute later I pulled up by the house and shut down the engine. I began carrying the groceries up the stairs, but my mind was elsewhere occupied and my legs were still a bit wobbly. Suddenly my foot stepped into thin air and I realized I'd travelled too long towards the right part of the stair. I tried to regain my balance but it was too late. I heard someone shout "Isabella" but then my head hit something hard and I lost consciousness.

***

I woke up to the sound of a distant voice. Someone was talking. My head hurt like hell and I groaned. Instantly, the talking stopped and I could hear a mobile phone being shut. Soon after that two hands craddled my head. I opened my eyes slightly and was met with the most beautiful sight in the whole world. Carlisle was sitting down next to me with a worried expression on his face. I realized that I was in the living room, on the couch and suddenly it all came back to me. The stairs, the bags. Oh. _Oh_.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, turning my attention back to him again.

He did truly look worried, his eyes were panicked and his hands began to rub soothing circles on the sides of my head.

"Oh my God, I feel like I've been hit in the head with a baseball bat" I groaned, causing him to let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well that's what happens when you fall three feet down from a staircase. Your head hit a stone so you started bleeding a bit. Apart from that though, nothing seems to have been damaged."

"Except my pride" I mumbled, looking away from his gaze. Jesus, I was such a klutz.

I sighed. This was not a good day at work. Hopefully the first would be the worst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I know the last chapter was short but here's a longer one.

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

CPOV

I was sitting in my office awaiting Bella's return. She had been gone almost one and a half hour now and I was starting to get a bit worried. I knew that I did not exactly live next door to the grocery store, but seriously, how long could it take? I watched the monitors to the gates and to my rejoice I saw Bella's car driving towards them. I pushed a button, making the gates open by themselves. I realized that I would have to give her keys to both the house and the gates. It would be very inconvenient if she only could work when I was at home. Thirty seconds after I let her through the gates I heard the car drive up in front of the house. I got up from my chair and walked out of the office towards the front door, figuring Bella could use a hand carrying in the groceries. I had, after all, not bought any food for probably a month and the amount of food she would have had to buy must be quite big.

I opened the door and took a step outside. What I saw then made my blood turn cold. Bella was falling of the stairs towards the ground beneath it, which was covered in gravel. I shouted "Isabella" but there was nothing I could do. A second later she was lying on the ground, the grocery bags that she had held on to spread all around her.

I immediately hurried to her and tried to make contact with her, but there was no response. She had probably lost conciousness and I decided to make a quick examination of her to see if it was safe to move her inside of the house. She had a small wound in the back of her head but seemed otherwise unharmed. I carried her into the house and laid her down on the sofa in the living room. I decided to call my doctor; even though I knew a lot about medicin myself (my father had been a doctor) I thought it was best to get expert advice about the wound. I opened my cell and dialed his number, though it took a bit longer than usual since my fingers trembled due to the adrenaline rush. He answered after only a couple of seconds.

"Edward Masen."

"Hello, Edward this is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, Carlisle, long time no seen, but I guess when it comes to me that is a good thing."

He chuckled and I could not help but smile. Edward was about my age and we had gone to high school together, here in Forks. We had been inseperable but when he went of to medschool and I took over the company from my uncle we talked less and less often. He now worked in Seattle and was my doctor and still, a very good friend.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's not really I who need help but more like an employee of mine. She fell of the stairs and hit her head. I'm pretty sure she hasn't hurt hur neck or back but she has a small wound in the back of her head. I wondered if you thought it needed stitches?"

"How big and deep is the wound?"

"It's really not that deep, more like a cut. I think it's about the same width as a thumbnail."

"Well, it certainly doesn't sound as if she needs any stitches, just make sure the wound is washed clean," Edward stated. "She could have a concussion too so make sure she rests for a while."

"Will do," I said. "It's her first day at work and it would be unfortunate if it would end with a hospital visit."

He snickered.

"You have to take better care of her Carlisle."

"If you only knew," I mumbled, too low for Edward to hear.

I heard someone groan and turned towards Bella. She was beginning to wake up. I quickly said goodbye to Edward after promising to call him more often and then went to sit next to Bella on the sofa. I could not help it but I suddenly had a strange urge to touch, so I put my hands on the sides of her head. Both her hair and her skin was soft, I never wanted to let go.

Her eyes fluttered a bit before she opened them completely. She looked at me for a brief period of time before doing a scan of her surroundings. I was beginning to get more worried for her with every second and finally I said "Bella?".

Her gaze went back to me and she grimazed a bit, supposedly from the pain. I began rubbing circles with my hands and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh my God, I feel like I've been hit in the head with a baseball bat," she groaned and I could not help but let out a small chuckle, amused by her metafor.

"Well, that's what happens when you fall three feet down a staircase. Your head hit a stone so you started bleeding a bit. Apart from that though, nothing seems to have been damaged."

"Except my pride," she mumbled. I was not exactly sure I was ment to hear that so I decided to ignore it and continue with the medical judgement.

"Although, I do think that I should wash the wound and I won't have you doing anything but rest for the reminder of the day."

"Okey, I guess that sounds reasonable," she said. "There's only one problem, I haven't had time to get my stuff from home so I don't have any clothes except what I'm wearing."

"Well, I think you look wonderful as you are now," I said, not really seeing where she was going with the statement.

"Yeah, but they'll be a bit uncomfortable to sleep in…," she said.

"Oh," I said and now it was my time to blush. "I see, well, I could lend you one of my t-shirts for tonight and you could your things first thing tomorrow morning. Does that sound alrigth to you?"

She nodded and I smiled at her.

"As much as I enjoy sitting here I really think we should get your wound cleaned," I said, and reluctantly let go of her head.

"Of course, I almost forgot," she said.

"I'll be back in just a sec."

I walked to the kitchen and took out my first aid kit from one of the drawers. I also brought a bowl filled with water. I put it all down on the livingroom-table and quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom retrieving a towel.

When I got back again Bella was sitting up in the sofa and looked deep in thought. It was not until I sat down next to her that she seemed to notice me, she flinched a little and got a bit tense, but relaxed almost immediately.

I took out a few antisceptic tissues dipped the tip of the towel in water. She turned the back of her head towards me and I started cleaning the wound. She winced slightly but only once.

"Well, I do hope you know what you're doing," she said accusingly and I could not help the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"You don't have to worry," I said. "My father was a doctor so I learned a lot from him. You're in good hands."

"Why didn't you become a doctor?"

"I guess that the family has had enough of doctors so they convinced me to start working for my uncle's coorporation. I fit in easily and when my uncle retired I took his place as executive director."

"Did you want to become a doctor?" she asked.

I hesitated for a moment before answering. Although I wanted to tell her I was not quite ready yet.

"My family is quite old-fashioned, occupations are not callings, more like… obligations."

I put weight on the last word, indicating that the discussion was not going to evelope any further, at least not for now.

"I see," she said.

The wound was clean now and there was not much left for me to do so I began cleaning up the table, carrying the bowl into the kitchen, putting back the first aid kit and throwing the towel in the wash.

When I got back to the living room Bella was trying to stand up but she wobbled slightly and I quickly grabbed her arm, making her sit down again.

"None of that," I said. "I'll make dinner tonight and you will rest."

She made a face and slumped back in the couch.

"What, you don't think I can cook?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

Obviously it worked since her face took on an expression of horror and she started appologizing. I abrutly interrupted her saying that I was just joking.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to cook, but maybe you could assist, verbally, of course? I can bring in a recliner to the kitchen and you can still rest while helping me?"

"Sounds great," she said, but suddenly took on a face as if she had remembered something horrible.

"The groceries!" she said.

"I'll take care of that right after we've got you into the kitchen."

"It's a little embarrassing that you'll have to do my job… I can't be a very good personal assisant."

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful," I said, and I ment it, with every fiber in my body.

She blushed and once again made an effort to stand up.

This time I helped her and held her arm when we walked towards the kitchen. The electricity was still there when we touched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I'm really sorry it took so long but I've been superbusy with a MAJOR mathexam. But now it's over. So here's chapter 6.

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

BPOV

I had been watching Carlisle making lasagna from the recliner he had brought into the kitchen for me. It was a good thing that I was already sitting because every now and then he would look up from whatever he was doing and smile at me, making my heart flutter and my knees go weak.

After one hour the food was ready and we sat down at the dinner table.

"So," Carlisle said. "Ladies first."

"It smells wonderful, I thought you only ate out?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He laughed at my expression.

"My mother was a very good cook and we used to make dinner together a lot when I was younger," he said.

"Oh, right, figures."

I pierced a piece of the lasagna on my fork an brought it to my mouth. I loved lasagna and by the way this one smelled it was going to taste good, really good. I slowly closed my lips around it to savour the taste.

Heaven.

I was about to tell Carlisle that it tasted marvellous when I noticed his expression. He was looking intensely at me, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He quickly composed himself when he saw I was looking and smiled at me.

"Did you like it? he asked.

"Yeah, I loved it. I don't think my recipe could have beaten this."

"I'm glad to hear," he said and his smile grew bigger.

The dinner passed by too fast and soon it was time for the washing-up. Since Carlisle wouldn't let me do any of that either, I once again ended up watching him from the recliner. I was almost looking forward to tomorrow when I would be able to do my job again.

I sighed at the same time as Carlisle finished the dishes. He turned around and looked at me, while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So I guess that I should get back to work," he said, his voice containing a hint of sadness.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight o'clock.

"Now?!"

"One of the non-profits of being the executive directior of a multinational company is that you never stop working."

He sighed and I felt sorry for him, he looked so tired already. It wasn't fair that he had to work so hard, he was only a few years older than me. I wanted so badly to show him how life could be without all the obligations and all the stress. But it wasn't up to me. Not yet. I was just here to work. For now. I had to remind myself of that, even though I suspected I was developing feelings for him that wasn't even close to professional. I was in a bit of a predicament, to say the least.

"Well, I could keep you company if you would like to, it's not like I have anything better to do," I said.

Carlisle's lips turned up into a small smirk.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, as much as I would like some company I think that it's best, considering the events of the day, that you went to sleep. I will be fine on my own and I think your head needs the rest."

"Okay," I said, trying not to sound too disppointed.

He seemed to pick up on that because he took my hand and looked me in the eye while speaking tenderly to me.

"I would really appreciate if you could join me some other day though, it can get quite lonely."

I felt my heart beat a little faster at his words. Not only because in the way he said them, with such softness, but also since the electricity running between our hands was driving me crazy.

"I will take you up on that one, you know," I said smiling, in what I thought, a seductive way.

I saw his eyes turn a darker shade but he kept his composure.

"I certainly hope so."

An awkward silence followed, but eventually Carlisle spoke.

"So, I should probably get you something to sleep in. I think that there is an extra toothbrush in my bathroom too."

"Right," I said, remembering our conversation earlier the day. "Sounds great, I guess I'll be in my room."

"I'll bring the things there," he said smiling and then started walking up the stairs. I followed suit and soon I was at the second floor. When Carlisle walked into his room I opened the door to mine and entered. Now that I was standing in there, looking at the bed, I felt awfully tired. I silently thanked Carlisle for saying no to me staying up with him. I did want to spend time with him but I was afraid that I would have fallen asleep within the first 10 minutes.

I heard a silent knock at my door and I smiled. I opened it and there he was. Even though it had only been half a minute since I'd seen him, his beauty still made me lost for words. I don't think God could have made him any more perfect.

He cleared his throat and I realized I must have been staring. I blushed and his lips twitched slightly upwards.

"I'm sorry but this is the best I can do," he said, smiling apologetic and stretching his right hand towards me.

In it was a black t-shirt, a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

I took the things from him. I put the toothbrush and toothpaste on the bed but held the t-shirt up so I could see if there was any print on it.

There was.

I tried so hard not to laugh but there was just no escaping it. I cracked up and started laughing like crazy. Carlisle tried to look hurt but I could see he was trying not to laugh too.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously Carlisle, Spice Girls?"

"Yeah, ehm, my sister bought it to me when she was on a concert with them and made me wear it to school one day. I think it was sort of a revenge, since I'd refused to go shopping with her and my mother the day before the concert. Anyway, I've never been more embarrassed in my whole life than when I came to school that day. I was only 10 years old then, but I had the nickname "Spicy" until I finished high school."

When he stopped talking my stomach hurt, I was practically lying down on the floor laughing. Carlisle looked at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing himself. His laugh sounded like a thousand bells and it was beautiful. I made a mental note to make him laugh more often.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's the only t-shirt I have that isn't in the laundry," Carlisle said, after we were done with our laughing-session.

"It's fine," I said reassuringly. "Besides, who doesn't love the Spice Girls?"

I tried to lok serious but I couldn't help the smug smile that crept onto my face. I wasn't going to forget this anytime soon. Especially not the nickname.

"Well miss Swan," Carlisle said with a smile. "If you are fininshed with the snide remarks about my t-shirt I do really believe that I should go downstairs and start working. We both have a lot to do tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get to avoid getting a massive headache in the morning."

"I know, I actually feel pretty tired," I said stiffling a yawn.

Carlisle smiled and reached for my hand. He lifted it to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on it.

"Godnight Bella, sweet dreams."

He let it go again and started walking out of the room. I realized that my mouth was hanging wide open and that I still hadn't said anything to him.

"Goodnight Carlisle" I blurted out, just as he walked out of the room.

He turned around, smiled at me and then closed the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to dyly, my wonderful beta.

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

CPOV

When I closed the door behind me, my hands were trembling and my lips were tingling from the sensation of having my lips on her skin.

***

The next day Bella brought things over from her house so she didn't have to borrow mine. I didn't know why but somehow it made me feel happy that there was a part of her in _my _house. I felt really possessive around her, I couldn't help it but I just wanted her to belong to me.

Soon it was Thursday evening, about six o'clock. I was on my way home from Seattle, but my mind was somewhere far away. I had worked at the office all day for the last week, so I had only seen Bella evenings and mornings when we ate. When we were together I felt more alive, like there had always been a big part of me missing and that Bella had somehow filled that hole.

I needed to do something, get to know her better. The problem was that I had no idea what to do with someone you liked. I had never had time to date; frankly I had never had time for anything but work.

The drive dragged by but eventually I pulled up in the driveway at my house and parked the Mercedes at the usual spot. I walked out of the car and up the stairs to the house. I opened the door and immediately heard a voice that I had longed for the whole day. Bella was standing in the middle of the living room talking to someone on the phone. At first I was relieved to just see her but soon enough I understood that the conversation she was having was not a good one. Her voice was annoyed at first but after just a few seconds it turned into a snarl.

"Jake, I told you to leave me alone. I don't have time for this, I have a job and I'd like to keep it."

She seemed to listen to whatever the person on the other end was saying but after just a few seconds she sighed.

"No, it's a definite no. I have to go now, bye Jake."

She ended the call and sat down in the couch. She looked completely worn out and I was starting to feel a little guilty. Maybe taking care of the entire house was too much work for one person to handle.

Still, I decided that I didn't want her to think that I had been eavesdropping so I went back into the hallway and hung up my coat. I waited for a few minutes before walking back into the living room. She was still in the couch but her head was resting on the headrest and she was breathing heavily. She had fallen asleep.

I smiled and went to fetch a blanket in my room. I walked back to the couch and put the blanket on top of Bella. She moaned something in her sleep but I couldn't make it out, although the sound of her moaning did things to my body.

Carlisle, pull it together.

I was determined to let her sleep as long as she needed and went into my office to finish up the day's work. My plans to get to know Bella had to be postponed.

At nine o'clock I heard someone rustling in the living room and I realized that Bella must have woken up. I shut down the computer and put away all the papers that crowded my desk. After that I went out into the living room. Bella was sitting on the sofa rubbing her eyes and I chuckled silently. Apparently not silent enough since Bella's head whipped around and her face took on a scowl.

"Christ Carlisle, you can't do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what, sneak up on people. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well, it wasn't my intention ma'am." I said trying to imitate the texas drawl my sister's boyfriend had.

Bella blushed and mumbled that I was forgiven. Suddenly I got an idea, something I had wanted to do for a long time.

"Actually I was hoping that you'll let me take you out for dinner tomorrow, as a reconciliation gift."

I raised my eyebrow waiting for her answer. She looked taken aback by my proposal but in a happy way.

"Sure, if you want to."

"I really do," I said smiling warmly.

Suddenly Bella got a horrid expression on her face. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. My heart stopped in preparation for what was to come.

"Oh my God, I forgot to make dinner!" she exclaimed.

I exhaled the breath I had been holding and started laughing.

"Seriously Bella, you were lying in the couch sleeping when I came home. Do you think I'd have woken you up so you could make dinner? You looked completely exhausted!"

She blushed again.

"Why don't we just make something simple together," I suggested. "Pasta Bolognese perhaps?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Bella said and smiled at me.

An hour later we had finished eating and we were finishing the washing up. I kept sneaking glances at Bella when I thought she didn't see me. I couldn't help it; it was like some sort of magnetic force.

I put away the last plate and turned off the light over the sink. I turned around and saw Bella standing by the dinner table, nervously biting her lower lip. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Carlisle, I… I need to know something."

"Anything," I said, and it seemed to encourage her to continue.

"The dinner tomorrow, is it, like, a date?"

I hesitated; did she want it to be? Maybe she didn't. My heart started to beat faster and I must have looked like I was about to panic, because Bella walked up to me and put her hand soothingly on my arm.

"I…"

She turned her gaze away from me, but I reached my hand up and placed it under her chin, directing her gaze back towards me.

"You what?"

"I was rather hoping it to be one…" she said and she blushed furiously.

I tried to remain calm but my heart made a happy dance. She wanted it to be a date! Can you burst from happiness? Because I was pretty close to that point.

"I would be honoured to go on a date with you Miss Swan," I said and let go of her face but took her hand and gave it a chaste French kiss, just like a few days ago in her room.

She blushed even more but a small smile crept upon her face.

"Me too, with you I mean," she said.

I let go of her hand but we kept looking into each others eyes. She was the one to break the contact.

"Well I guess I'd better go to bed," she said. "I have a lot to do in the morning if we're going to be away the whole evening."

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm going to work in Seattle tomorrow too but I'll be back by seven. Maybe we could go to Port Angeles, I know just the place."

"Sounds perfect."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well," I said, "Good night then, I guess."

"Good night Carlisle."

She turned her back towards me and walked out of the kitchen, and I could hear her steps as she ascended the stairs. I sighed and followed her route until I got to the stairs, where I turned left and walked into my office. This was going to be a long night.

***

I went to bed at two in the morning so I only got three hours of sleep before it was time to get up. I ate breakfast with Bella who had dutifully gotten out of bed to make breakfast at such an unholy time. She was so selfless, it made my heart ache.

The day passed by slowly, I must have been staring at the clock every fifteen seconds. The drive to work had gone by quickly, my thoughts were filled with Bella, but when I got to work the real world came crashing down on me and the hours were filled with reading reports and attending meetings. Finally the clock chimed for four o'clock and I turned off the computer quickly. I walked down to the garage and drove off in my car, towards Forks. Towards home. Towards Bella.

Three hours later I once again drove up to the house. I walked out off the car, up the stairs and into the house. I hurried into my room and changed clothes, quickly so I wouldn't keep Bella waiting. When I was finished I walked downstairs again and headed towards the living room. What I saw there made my heart stop.

The most beautiful girl was standing in the middle of the room by the couch with her back turned to me, wearing a strapless dress that stopped just above her knees. It was a midnight blue colour and she had a white cardigan hanging over her arm. She looked absolutely exquisite.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known. She jumped a little but turned around slowly. Her eyes found mine. A small gasp escaped her lips and she looked at me intently. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

This was going to be a perfect evening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! They make me happy! Like Alexander Rybak happy!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry that it took so long but from now on the updates will be more frequent. Promise.

I just found out that my story is nominated for the Indie TwiFic Awards and I'm so excited! Thank you whoever did it!

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

BPOV

This man would be the death of me. I just knew it. I swear, if you put a garbage bag on him he would still be sexiness incarnated.

There was just one problem.

Carlisle was definitely not wearing a garbage bag.

He had on black dress pants and a blue shirt and his hair looked as if he had just drawn his fingers through it. In other words: Perfect.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, being lost for words. He started walking again towards me, but stopped just in front of me.

"You look beautiful Bella," he said.

"So do you," I responded while blushing. "Look handsome, I mean."

He just smiled at me before reaching his arm out towards me tentatively.

"Shall we?"

I took his arm with a smile and we walked out of the house towards his car. He opened the door for me and closed it behind me. He sat down in the driver's seat and soon we pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to Port Angeles was silent, not that I minded. It just gave me more time to steal glances at Carlisle. Unfortunately, too soon we drove up in front of the restaurant we were to eat at and Carlisle turned of the engine. I looked at the restaurants sign and frowned at the name.

"Bella Italia?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it was suitable," he said, but his expression suddenly became worried. "You like Italian, don't you?"

"I love Italian," I said smiling.

"Perfect. Well, I've booked a table for half past eight so we better go inside. Are you ready?"

I nodded and stepped out of the car, before Carlisle was able to open the door for me. He put on an adorable pout but I just laughed and began walking towards the restaurant. He quickly caught up with me and once again held his arm out for me.

I took it.

***

The restaurant was cozy, not too fancy and above all not too expensive. I hated the idea of Carlisle spending money on me, even though I knew he had a lot. We were seated at a table in the back of the restaurant. There wasn't much people in the restaurant but it was still nice to have some kind of seclusion. Carlisle pulled out the chair for me and then sat down himself.

"So, have you been here before?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," he answered, then sighed. "But it was a long time ago."

His face changed into an almost pained expression so I decided to drop the subject. At least for now.

Luckily, at that moment the waiter came to our table with the menues.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitor asked. The question was probably directed at both me and Carlisle but he only looked at me when he said it.

"I'll just have water please," I said trying not to blush from the embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" the waitor said and winked at me.

Carlisle cleared his throat and suddenly the waitor seemed to be aware of his presence.

"Of course" he said, his voice changing into a more professional tone. "And you sir?"

"I'll have water too," Carlisle said stiffly.

"And for dinner?"

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said looking up from the menu.

"I'll have chicken parmesan," Carlisle said.

"Excellent choices," the waitor responded. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

With that he left quickly and Carlisle and I were alone again.

"So what do you plan on doing this weekend?" I asked Carlisle.

"I honestly have no idea," he replied. "Though, I guess I'll be working as usual. It's not like I have anything better to do."

My heart ached at his words and I woved that I would come up with at least one thing we could do during the weekend that wasn't related to work.

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't working for him on weekends. I wouldn't be living in his house. Or would I? We hadn't discussed that yet and I had no idea how to bring up the subject.

"And you?" Carlisle said, awakening me from my deep thoughts.

"Well, I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Charlie, my dad, is out of town for the entire weekend so I guess I'll be alone pretty much."

I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Carlisle looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. I knew the feeling. I focused my gaze on a spot on the table where a candle had fallen down and left a mark. I was, however, aware of Carlisle's gaze on me. I tried to remain calm and unaffected but my blush gave me away, as usual.

"Well," Carlisle started. "You could stay at my house."

I looked at him in wonderment, but he must have seen something else because he started talking again.

"I mean, not that you have to, I just thought that if your father wasn't home you would be alone and in my house you would at least have company. Not that you have to be around me all the time. Of course it would be nice to have someone to talk to but you don't have to. I mean…"

He stopped when he saw my humored expression.

"I'm rambling, am I not?" he said.

"Yes, you are in fact rambling." I answered and he chuckled lightly at my response.

A quite uncomfortable silence followed, but it was interrupted by the waitor bringing our drinks.

"Thank you" I said to him.

He smiled lightly and went into the kitchen.

"So," Carlisle began. "In despite of the talkative me that emerged before, will you at least consider my proposition?"

I nodded and took a sip water. As if I would ever need to think about that suggestion. Of course I wanted to live in his house weekends too. My father would be fine now that he had Sue and I could not think of a better way to spend my free time. I just felt like I shouldn't be too forward, it might scare him off.

Carlisle smiled at me. I smiled back at him and then spoke the words I'd been holding in for several minutes now.

"Of course I will stay in your house Carlisle," I said and it made me happy to see his eyes light up. "As someone said, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Carlisle feigned hurt and held his hand against his chest.

"Oh, so that's why you said yes," he said in mock hurt. "You know, that isn't very nice."

I laughed at him and he started to laugh too. The food was brought to us only a few moments later. We received a strange look from the waitor but I couldn't care less. Carlisle was happy, and that made me happy.

During the dinner we talked about all sorts of things, from favourite movies, books and childhood experiences. I found out that Carlisle:

Grew up in England but moved to the US at the age of 12. Now that I knew that I could actually distinguish a slight brittish accent when he talked.

Loves chick flicks. That one cracked me up for a while.

Only had one friend in high school. He says he was a late bloomer. Hell yeah. That's some awesome bloom he turned out to be.

Still, during the entire conversation, not once did he bring up the subject of his career. I wanted to know why he never became a doctor, when he so obiviously wanted to. I wouldn't push him though, I knew that he would tell me when he was ready.

When we'd both eaten as much as we could muster Carlisle called for the waitor and asked for the check. I tried to slip some money to him so that he wouldn't have to pay for my meal but he refused. I didn't like people spending money on me, but I would let it slip this time.

When we walked out of the restaurant it was pretty dark but the air was still warm. Carlisle suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Would you mind if I took you somewhere before we went back to the house?" he said.

I frowned and he quickly said that I didn't have to, that he would understand if I was tired and wanted to go home.

I put my hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Trust me Carlisle, I'm definitely not tired."

He smiled, took my hand and pulled me towards the car. He (once again) opened the door for me before he got seated himself. Soon we were out on the road again but after only a few miles we turned left in on a small road surrounded by forrest. He drove about fivehundred meters and then stopped. We both stepped out of the car at the same time and he fetched a few blankets from the trunk.

"Do you always have blankets with you?" I said, a smile playing at my lips.

"Just in case," he answered with a shrug.

I laughed lightly and he let out a small chuckle.

"Well, we better get going," Carlisle said. "It's only a few hundred meters there so it wont be a long walk."

He took my hand lightly and guided me into the forrest on a small trail that he apparently could see, but I not. The darkness surrounded us and I shuddered lightly, but Carlisle squeezed my hand and suddenly it felt much better.

After only a minute and a half I saw a change in the surroundings ahead. There seemed to be an opening in the forrest and when we came closer to it I could see that what we were heading for was a small clearing. We stepped out of the forrest and onto the soft grass that covered the ground. It was amazing that places like this excisted outside of the world of books and movies. We walked to the center of the clearing where Carlisle then stopped and laid out one blanket. He motioned for me to lay down on it.

When I did I gasped loudly and I could hear his low chuckle.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful" I said in wonderment.

The sky was painted with stars and there was also a full moon. I was so absorbed in watching the sky that I at first didn't notice Carlisle sitting down beside me, but when his leg lightly brushed my upper arm I finally looked at him. What I saw then affected me even more than a thousand stars could ever have done. Carlisle's face was so peaceful and with the moonlight shining on it he looked more beautiful than anyone ever could. I just had to touch him.

I propped myself up om my elbows and turned so that I laid on my stomach. Carlisle noticed the change in my position and turned towards me with a worried expression on his face. I smiled as if to assure him that everything was fine, and then slowly brought my hand up to touch his face. When my fingertips touched his cheek I felt the tingle in them but I didn't stop. Neither did Carlisle stop me. I then sat up slowly never allowing my fingers to leave his face. Carlisle had closed his eyes and when I cupped his cheek he leaned into the touch. Suddenly the normal Bella came back and all my boldness disappeared. I realized what I was doing and blushed furiously while slowly withdrawing my hand.

When my hand was in the middle of the air between myself and Carlisle his left hand shot out and grabbed it. At the same time his right hand took hold of my other hand and he pulled me to my feet. We gazed into each others eyes for a long time before he spoke.

"Dance with me?"

This moment felt so perfect, so right. I could have answered his question in a million romantic gooey ways, but I just settled for a simple "yes".

He put his right hand on my lower back and I put my left on on his shoulders. He pulled me closer to him until our faces were mere inches apart. He started rocking back and forth to a slow rhythm and we just continued looking into each others eyes. It seemed as if he was searching for something in my eyes, some kind of reassurance that I was okay with this.

Suddenly he stopped dancing but continued to hold me close. He seemed torn, like there was some sort of an inner conflict going on inside of him.

"Bella… " he started but didn't continue. I realized that I was going to have to prove to him that this was what I wanted.

"It's okay Carlisle," I said.

No more words were needed. He put his left hand on the opposite side of my back from his right hand and pulled me even closer to him. He inched his face towards mine until we were mere millimeters apart.

Then, slowly, he brushed his soft lips against mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, sorry, sorry, I know I'm really slow with the updates. I'll try to do better, it's just that real life caught up with me about the same time as school did... But I'll do my best.

And also, I'm kind of looking for a new beta, one that (when I finally get something written) can correct it and get it back to me pretty fast, one who will be able to stick with this story to the end. Any suggestions? Self-promotion is more than okay in my world too, just wanted to let you know.

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter 9

CPOV

The sun was shining on me through the window when I sat at my desk. It was early saturday morning and normally I would have been working. Not this time though, I couldn't concentrate on anything.

The kiss we had shared was just, well, there were no words to describe it. I had never felt anything like it. Despite that, I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at the thought of all the things that were happening with Bella. Were things progressing too fast? Did she really want this or did she feel obligated to "go along" with it since I was her boss? How do we proceed from here?

After the kiss we'd soon left the meadow, considering that it was in fact getting quite late. The ride home had been silent and as soon as we came back to the house we'd gone to bed. In separate bedrooms that is.

I had been unable to sleep so at 5 am I gave up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I had hoped that it would help me clear my mind but it didn't. Out of habit I walked down to my study and that was where I was still sitting. I sighed and laid my forehead against the surface of my desk. It was cool, releasing some of the built up tension but just as I was starting to relax I heard footsteps in the stairs. The door to my office was open and soon enough Bella stood in the opening. Her hair was a mess and she still had her pyjamas on.

"Good morning," she said and smiled nervously.

She started plucking with the seam on her pyjama pants and lowered her head, watching her hands intensely. She looked like a little child, waiting to be scoldered.

That was when I realized what an idiot I had been. What did I care about what others would think? As long as I was with Bella I couldn't care less for the rest of the world.

I stood up from my chair and walked up to her, putting my hand under her chin.

"And what a beautiful morning it is," I said looking into her eyes.

She blushed, of course (seeing as it was Bella) but the corners of her mouth twitched and her beautiful mouth formed a tiny smile.

I chuckled.

"Now that's better," I said making her giggle. "How about we make ourselves some breakfast?"

"Oh no I'll do it, you continue working," she said, but I shook my head.

"I'm not working, I'm just... Thinking."

"Oh," she said , her smile instantly disappearing.

"No, not like that, not that kind of thinking. I don't regret kissing you Bella, never."

This made her look a bit happier but there was still a hint of sadness in her eyes, so I put my arms around her and held her close to me.

I put my lips next to her ear.

"Bella, I really like you, and I want this, us, to work. I realised just as I saw you that I don't care what anyone else will think about us. Screw the company, screw the world, all that matters is you."

I felt her relax in my arms and she sighed.

"Oh Carlisle."

We stood there for several minutes, just basking in the feeling of being in each other's arms. The moment however was abruptly ended when Bella's stomach growled loudly, causing her to let go of me and blush fiercely. I chuckled lightly.

"Someone's hungry," I said humorously.

"Well, I am actually," she said, biting her lip. "Do you mind if we make that breakfast now?"

"Not at all," I said smiling reassuringly.

She smiled at me, this time with the lovely twinkle in her eye that I'd been missing.

"To the kitchen it is then," I said, and before she had time to realize what was happening I scooped her up in my arms and made a quick sprint to the kitchen. She shrieked and clinged harder to me, but laughed at the same time and I could feel a strange feeling in my stomach.

Butterflies.

* * *

Review please!

I'm sorry that the chapter is short but I want to get Bella's perspective on the whole "the day after the kiss" thing also.


End file.
